Morning Glow
Morning Glow is a song by American singer-songwriter Frosty. It was released on October 25, 2026 as the third single from his third studio album You and Me. Background Frosty revealed that he wrote the song after befriending transgender producer Mariah Cruz. It was written in 2025 and recorded in early 2026. Release On October 20, 2026, Frosty nine days after the release of You and Me, Frosty confirmed that Morning Glow would serve as the third single from the album. The song was sent to radio on October 25, 2026. Composition Morning Glow is an uptempo dance pop song with instrumentation from strings and synths, as well as a drum machine. Lyrically, the song describes the pain and mental frustration of a transgender patient whom is awaiting to go under the knife. Critical reception Morning Glow received rave reviews from critics. Critics praised the production of the song, calling the production sleek and modern. Many said that Morning Glow was the perfect way to kick off the album. Most critics praised the lyrical content of the song, complementing Frosty for his maturity for writing the track as well as praising the seemingly personal lyrics of the track. Commercial performance Commercially, Morning Glow was a huge commercial success, even becoming Frosty's biggest commercial success at the time. In the US, Morning Glow debuted at number 22 on the Billboard Hot 100 on the chart dated October 17, 2026, due to the high sales of the song after the release of the You and Me album. Morning Glow was the highest charting debut that week, and it was also the highest debuting album track from the album. The song was released to radio three weeks later. Six weeks after the song began charting, the song jumped from position 36 to position 2 on the chart, after the successful release of the music video, on the chart dated November 21. The following week, the song slid to the number one position, becoming Frosty's eighth number one hit in the US. It stayed at the summit for five consecutive weeks. The song stayed in the top 10 for 17 weeks total, and stayed on the chart for 40 weeks, a new record for Frosty. Internationally, the song saw similar success. In the United Kingdom, the song debuted at number 33 and eventually climbed to number one, becoming Frosty's third number one hit there. The song also hit number one in many other countries, namingly: Australia, Austria, Belgium, Canada, Croatia, France, Greece, Hungary, Italy, Israel, Malaysia, Norway, New Zealand, Panama, Peru, the Philippines, Romania, Russia, Scotland, Slovakia, Singapore, and Ukraine, peaking at number one in 24 countries, becoming a record for Frosty at the time. Music video The music video was released on November 14, 2026. It attained 19.3 million views within its first day of release. Live performances Frosty performed the song on his second tour, the What's His Name World Tour in 2027. For the performance, he mostly walked around on stage, performing choreography in the chorus and near the end of the song. The song returned three years later at the Black Blood World Tour as part of the religious segment of the show. After putting on a crucifix, Frosty performed a new choreography with his background dancers. Controversy and public reception Charts Category:Songs Category:You and Me Category:Singles Category:You and Me singles Category:You and Me era Category:US Dance Club songs number one hits Category:US number 1 hits Category:UK number 1 hits Category:Canada number 1 hits Category:What's His Name World Tour Category:Black Blood World Tour